Fantsalia Fantasy Hetalia
by Blueladymare
Summary: Five kingdoms, 28 lives changed forever. A world filled with magic, monsters and mayhem. The first book in a series on the world. Human AU, many pairings. M for later chapters. Sorry for bad summery.
1. Prologue

**This chapter is more like an introduction chapter of all the characters and the lands!**

**Fire Kingdom - Allies with Ice Kingdom, Enemys with the Life Kingdom**

Alfred F. Jones, Aged 19, Prince of Fire Kingdom

_At a young age Alfred became 'King' of the Kingdom, the real power comes from the military commander Arthur. Alfred and Arthur have a secret relationship that is soon tested by the union of the Fire and Ice kingdoms._

Arthur Kirkland, Aged 23, Royal Magician and Military Commander of Fire Kingdom

_The commander since Alfred took over at age 11. Arthur comes from a long line of magicians. He teaches his brother Peter also who will become the next Royal Magician. He secretly in love with the Life Kingdoms king, Francis._

Peter Kirkland, Aged 12, Sorcerers Apprentice of Fire Kingdom

_The young apprentice and brother of Arthur Kirkland. He wants to become more great than his teacher/brother._

**Ice Kingdom - Allies with Fire Kingdom, Enemys with Moon Kingdom**

Ivan Braginski, aged 25, King of Ice Kingdom

_The cold king of Ice Kingdom. He also has power of Ice Magic which makes him a dangerouse opponet let alone with his cracked mental condition. Some say he is possesed by a demon. He is secretly (kinda) in love with Alfred, the Prince of the Fire Kingdom._

Natalia Arlovskaya, Aged 19, Princess of Ice Kingdom

_The princess of Ice Kingdom, she is the younger sister of King Ivan. She has an obossesion with him._

Katyusha Braginskaya, Age 26, Princess of Ice Kingdom

_The much kinder older sister of King Ivan. She is often taken advantage of because of her large chest and forgetful ways. _

Gilbert Beilschmidt, Aged 24, Military Commander of Ice Kingdom

_The brother of the Military Commander of the Sun Kingdom, he is annoying but has a good heart. He is secretly in love with Prince Matthew of the Life Kingdom._

Eduard von Bock, Aged 17, Royal Servent of Ice Kingdom

_One of the three main servants of King Ivan and his sisters. He is often easy to get along with. _

Raivis Galante, Aged 15, Royal Servent of Ice Kingdom

_The youngest of the main servants of King Ivan and his sisters. He is very easily scared especially of his master Ivan._

Toris Laurinaitis, Aged 19, Royal Servent of Ice Kingdom

_The oldest servant of King Ivan and his sisters. He is secretly in love with the man he used to live with, Feliks._

**Sun Kingdom - Allies with the Life Kingdom, Enemys with really no one**

Feliciano Vargas, Aged 20, Prince of Sun Kingdom

_The young Prince that shares the throne with his older brother. He is easy going and likes to eat. He has a secret crush on the Military Commander Ludwig. Calls his brother Romano._

Lovino Vargas, Aged 22, Prince of Sun Kingdom

_The eldest of the Vargas brothers, he is in charge of most everything as his brother slacks off. He has a quick temper and a foul mouth. He is secretly in love with Antonio. Nickname is Romano._

Ludwig Beilschmidt, Aged 20, Military Commander of Sun Kingdom

_He is the brother of the Military Commander of Ice Kingdom. He is strong and doesnt let any emotion come out. He is secretly in love with Prince Feliciano._

Roderich Edelstein, Age 23, Royal musician for Sun Kingdom

_A musician on call at all times for Feliciano and Lovino. He is a great musician, he is in love with Elizabeta but has only seen her twice._

Elizabeta Héderváry, Age 23, Cooks Daughter in Sun Kingdom

_A cooks daughter, she wishes she could cook for the royal family and see the man she loves Roderich. _

Antonio Carriedo, Aged 25, Farmer in Sun Kingdom

_A poor farmer, but a cheerful one. He is secretly in love with Lovino._

**Moon Kingdom - Allies no one, Enemys with the Ice kingdom**

Yao Wang, Aged 25, King of Moon Kingdom

_The king. He loves to travel and set up trade routes with other kingdoms. Secretly in love with Ivan._

Kiku Honda, Aged 20, Prince of Moon Kingdom

_The younger brother of Yao, very respectful young man. He is secretly in love with Heracles._

Im Yong Soo, Aged 16, Prince of Moon Kingdom

_The youngest brother of Yao. He is a inapropiat boy who likes to create things, and say he created them._

Heracles Karpusi, Aged 27, Royal Servent of Moon Kingdom

_The servant of the family. He is lazy and likes cats, getting him into trouble often. He is secretly in love with Kiku._

**Life Kingdom - Allies with Sun Kingdom, Enemys with Fire Kingdom**

Francis Bonnefoy, Aged 26, King of Life Kingdom

_The flirtacouse flamboyant King. He enjoys find wine and woman and men. He is secretly in love with Arthur Kirkland._

Matthew Williams, Aged 19, Prince of Life Kingdom

_The shy brother of Francis. He is often forgotten and has a pet polar bear. He doesnt know that he is the center of attraction from Gilbert._

Basch Zwingli, Aged 18, Military Commander of Life Kingdom

_The trigger happy Military Commander, he is over protective of his sister Lili. _

Lili Zwingli, Age 12, Royal Servent of Life Kingdom

_Lili is a sweet girl who is often the only entertainment or friend of Matthew. She follows her brother around alot too._

**Shadow Kingdom - Allies with no one, Enemys with Everyone**

Mathias Køhler, Age 22, King of Shadow Kingdom

_The violent king of Shadows. Is often away sharpining his axe. Berwald is often used as his punching bag and toy._

Berwald Oxenstierna, Aged 21, Military Advisor of Shadow Kingdom

_The silent, strong Military Advisor, he wants to overthrow Mathias and take over the kingdom and lead his people to greatness. He is secretly in love with Tino._

Feliks Łukasiewicz, Aged 19, Tailor in Shadow Kingdom

_A young tailor who is often visited by traveling royalty for clothing. He is secretly in love with Toris, who he used to live with._

Tino Väinämöinen, Aged 20, Farmer in Shadow Kingdom

_A farmer, he sees first hand how the people in his kingdom are dying. He wishes to help Berwald in his mission to overthrow Mathias. He is secretly in love with Berwald._

**I hope you will read the storys from this world! I will post more later! Please comment on the characters! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Swearing, Mild Suggestive Material**

**Rating: M**

**Please keep in mind this is a fantasy Hetalia rp. All human names are used.**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

*** Mask Eagle: What we would call a bald eagle, has magical propertys and is often used for fighting in Fire Kingdom.**

***Northwahls: A herb that is yellow in color and only grows on the night of the full moon making it rare, only found in the Fire Kingdom.**

_Year of War 200_

_Fire Kingdom_

"Alfred! You got yourself dirty again." Arthur Kirkland, the royal magician scolded the boy before him gently. The young boy whined and pouted. "But Artie!" He whined and grabbed his caretakers shirt. Arthur shook his head and took him to the bath. "We need to clean you up." He said pulling the mud caked shirt over Alfred's head. "Imagine if your father saw you like this! He would have a fit...you need a mother figure..." Arthur sighed. "But you are like my mom..." Alfred said big eyes on Arthur. Arthur groaned. "Men cant be mothers Alfred, now get in the bath." Alfred nodded and the now naked muddy boy jumped into the large bath in the bathing house.

Alfred giggled as he chased a few bubbled around and Arthur sighed. He gently washed the boys scalp and poured water over his head. "Act like your age Alfred!" Arthur hissed. Alfred frowned. "B-but Im only eight..." He said whimpering and Arthur felt sad for the boy...for one second before Alfred went running from Arthur pretending he was a Mask Eagle*.

"Alfred F Jones!" Arthur grabbed the boy who tried to escape his caretakers grasp. "Artie your no fun!" Alfred complained but giggled at the angered man. "Git..." Arthur said before drying Alfred off and getting him ready for bed.

_Present Day...Year of Peace 10 _

_Fire Kingdom_

"Alfred F Jones!" Arthur hollered at the now adult man who smiled innocently. "Yes Artie?" Alfred grinned holding the package behind his back. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes before he reached behind Alfred to see what he was hiding. "Woah! Hey! You need to buy me dinner first." Alfred laughed as Arthurs hand brushed his ass. "I think we are way past that point in our relationship." Arthur rolled his eyes and Alfred gave him a peck on the cheek before giving him the package he was hiding.

Arthur looked at it. It was a brithday present, and from the looks of it a book. Arthur smiled as he opened it and Alfred studied his face to see what his reaction would be. "I wanted this..." Arthur smiled as he ran his hand down the cracked leather that bound the magic book together. "Dude its just a book, you have a ton!" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Oh? So I shouldnt give you my thanks?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow and Alfreds smile dropped. "I mean...well I think I deserve a proper thanks..." Alfred said puffing out his cheeks in a childish pout. Arthur placed the book on the table and kissed Alfred pulling him close.

"Hey Kirkland!" Peter came around the corner and stared wide eyed at the two men making out. "Huh?" Arthur broke the kiss and looked at his apprentice. "Oh...it is tonight isnt it?" Arthur scrunched his eyes closed. How could he forgot about the gathering of Northwahls*? He sighed. Thats right damn King Alfred made me forget. "I have to go..." Alfred frowned as his lover kissed him one last time before following the young magicians apprentice out hollering at him to slow down.

_Year of War 200_

_Ice Kingdom_

Ivan watched as his father paced the corridors. "The people are starving..." A servant boy said to the king softly and Ivan giggled as his father hit him across the face with his lead pipe. Ivan grinned, soon he would be able to hold that power too...Ivans father coughed into his hand and frowned. Ivan realized that there was blood running down his fathers face from his mouth. Soon...soon his father would die and he would be king. Ivan smiled and closed the door and left the scene.

"Fathers real sick isnt he?" Ivan stopped and saw his younger sister Natalia. "D-da..." He said looking around to see if she had a knife or something that she would try and convince him to marry her. Ivan shivered, he really didnt like her like that..Natalia instead grabbed him by his coat and cried into his pinkish scarf. "What will happen to the kingdom? Will we be invaded?" She asked shaking.

Ivan shook his head. "Nyet...I will keep you and Katyusha safe..." He promised and hugged his sister gently. She eventually yawned and made her way to her room to sleep. Ivan went to the window and watched the snow fall, it was a classic Ice Kingdom winter...Ivan smiled and went to be himself.

**Next Chapter romance! And we see how some of the characters met each other, like Arthur and Francis, Gilert and Matthew, Alfred and Ivan! Please review and tell me how it was please be honest!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own Hetalia**

**Sorry for the wait everyone! But to make it up there is smut ^^**

**Warnings: Smut, Creeper Gilbert**

**Please review!**

_**Year of Peace 1**_

_**Ice Kingdom**_

_**Ivans POV**_

Ivan sat on the throne his sisters standing beside him. His father had died the night before, making the young man king of the Ice Kingdom. In one hand he held a glass from the nights before celebration and in the other the lead pipe that held power that Ivan knew he needed.

The doors opened to reveal a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He smiled a little and Ivan felt himself enchanted by the youths looks. He knew for a fact that this was the Fire Kingdoms Prince...a handsome prince at that.

"Prince Alfred of Fire Kingdom." A blond man with massive eyebrows told Ivan bowing. Ivan knew this man was the military commander Arthur Kirkland. Ivan saw Arthur place a quick and gentle touch on Alfreds shoulders causing the boy to smile. Ivan frowned and looked them over. There was something going on between them...

"Hello..." Alfred mumbled under his breath shyly looking up at Ivan. Ivan smiled at him but the boy backed up a little. "Sire..." Alfred stuttered trying to explain himself. "We are here to discuss a treaty between the Fire and Ice kingdoms..." He said and Ivan nodded.

He led the Fire Kingdoms nobels to his fathers...no his own, study.

_**Year of Peace 10**_

_**Alfreds POV**_

_**Fire Kingdom**_

Alfred fixed his clothing and ran around his room. The king of the Ice Kingdom was coming to visit, as much as Alfred pretended that he hated that man...Alfred could never tell Arthur about him and Ivan...no it would hurt the Military Commanders heart.

With Arthur gone, Alfred and Ivan had the whole evening to themselves. He hated the fact that he would be seeing someone else other than Arthur on Arthurs birthday, but it was perfect timing that the stupid apprentice of Arthur had pulled him to across the valley, Alfred knew they wouldnt be back before sunrise.

Alfred smoothe his clothing out and jumped when he heard a knock on the door. He went to open it only to find a potted sunflower. Alfred smiled and kneeled down to pick the sunflower up.

Alfred smiled knowing only one person who had sunflowers and it was the one person he was waiting for. "Ivan!" Alfred whined looking around. He heard a soft chuckle as the King of the Ice Kingdom stepped from his hiding spot.

Ivan walked over to Alfred rather quickly, his long legs making him move fast, even for how large he was. He towered over Alfred who reached up and pulled the giant man down to his face with the silly scarf that Ivan always wore.

Ivan obliged and the two shared a soft kiss that held back the passion they both were feeling for being apart for so long. After a moment Ivan broke the kiss and smiled.

"I had dinner served to my room..." Alfred said. Ivan understood this as an invitatoin and he nodded. Alfred beamed and grabbed Ivans hand and led him down the hall to the dinner that was waiting for the two.

By the time they got to the bedroom though they both were too attached to each other to even stop to look at the food. The first article of clothing to hit the floor was Ivans scarf followed by his heavy coat. Ivan didnt even pause to unbutton Alfreds shirt instead just ripping it open buttons flying off.

"That was my favorite shirt." Alfred panted but was cut off by Ivans mouth. Alfred managed to strip Ivan of his shirt and ran his hands down his chest before leaning towards him and taking one of his nipples in his mouth biting gently. Ivan moaned and licked his lips.

Ivan pulled Alfreds trousers off and threw them on the side of the bed before undoing his own. Alfred smashed their lips back together and they fought for dominince for a while, Ivan winning easily.

Ivan stuck his fingers in Alfreds mouth, who sucked on them greedily before Ivan pulled them out and pushed one into Alfreds ass. Alfred grabbed Ivans shoulders and gritted his teeth. "Damn..." Alfred hissed from the pain.

"Shut up!" Ivan hissed putting in another and spreading them. He pulled them out and spit into his hands and spread it on his hard member. He aligned himself with Alfred before slowly entering.

Alfred grabbed Ivans shoulders and let out a loud moan. Ivan finally started thrusting in and out as hard as he could. Alfred screamed when Ivan hit his prostate. "Ivan! Oh God Ivan!" He panted, tongue sticking out between his lips a little. Ivan found this site even more arousing and he went faster.

"Ivan! Im going to-" Ivan hit Alfred one last time, and they both cummed in unision. After riding out their climaxes they fell to the bed exhasted but also feeling refreshed. "Ivan...we should eat something..." Alfred said.

Ivan nodded. "Da...we will need our strength." He whispered and Alfred grinned.

_**Year of Peace 10**_

_**Life Kingdom**_

_**Francis POV**_

Francis sat in his favourite chair and sighed drinking some wine. He looked up from the window he was looking out of to see his son. "Oh Matthue..." He said standing up and embracing his young son. "I have missed you."

Matthew smiled. "Oui Papa, I spied for you in the Kingdom of Shadows...it seems king Mathias is planning an attack on the Sun Kingdom." He frowned.

Francis hissed. He was friends with the two boys who ran the Sun Kingdom, they had a great military commander but they were not emotionally capable of handling a war. "I see, well send a few hundred soilders to the Sun Kingdom, I am sure Commander Beilschmidt will be happy to see them." With this Francis dismissed his son who scurried away.

Francis sighed and sat back down with his wine. He looked out the window and frowned. "I wonder how your kingdom is doing, Arthur." He whispered to his ex-lover. He missed the feiry man so much, and the breakup still stung him in the heart.

Francis could never figure out how Arthur could leave him for a spoiled little brat, Alfred. Francis knew he was a much better lover than a silly adolesent teen. Francis put his wine up and cracked his knuckles before walking off to go to bed, and of course like every other night, dream of Arthur.

_**Gilberts POV**_

With his king at the Fire Kingdoms palace, Gil snuck across the kingdoms to reach the life kingdom and to see his secret crush. The boy was currently undressing not knowing that he was being watched by the albino man.

Gil wasin love with Prine Matthew, he had always been since he had seen him. Even though Gil worked in the Ice kingdom he had always made it his mission to confess his love to the bueatiful Prince.

Gil lickedhis lips ashe watched the boy slip into bed now completely naked. He hoped someday he could share that bed with him...someday.


	4. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
